Humanos Como Tú
by Lady Grigori
Summary: TH. OS. Song-fic. Basado en e la canción homónima de DM. La amas, no importa cómo ni porque, solo que siempre iras tras ella, ni importa dónde... Es estúpidamente hermoso estar enamorado. Y aún más de ella. No pudiste elegir a alguien más, porque humanos como ella aquí no hay...


**HUMANOS COMO TÚ**

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la canción a División Minúscula y esto, lo que sea (?) a mí.

El tiempo se detiene. Su mirada café y profunda captura la tuya delicadamente, te hipnotiza. Verde atrapado en chocolate. Edward y Bella.

No puedes pensar, pero al mismo tiempo tu mente te lanza pensamientos a máxima velocidad. Todos sobre sus carnosos y rojos labios. Sobre besarla lentamente. Sobre morder ese labio inferior que está un poco más relleno que el superior. Imaginas uno y mil sabores, casi puedes sentir sus labios delirantes sobre los tuyos.

_Siento Que Me Quema El Frio En Los Pies  
>Siento Que Mi Mente<br>Es Ajedrez_

_No Puedo Siquiera_  
><em>Intentar Ganar<em>  
><em>Perderé En Cuanto Te Vea Llegar<em>

Ella sonríe y extiende su mano hacia ti, es una invitación, casi por inercia das un paso hacia ella. Sonríes, como sabes que ella ama que lo hagas: de lado.

Tomas su mano, una corriente eléctrica tan conocida y nueva recorre tu brazo hasta llenar de una extraña y fantástica sensación todo tu cuerpo.

_Quiero Que Me Raptes Como Ayer  
>Perderme En Tu Galaxia Y No Volver<em>

_Si Alguien Me Puede Alejar De Aquí_  
><em>Sabes Yo Te Escojo A Ti<em>

_Solo Tú Desconéctame_  
><em>Humanos Como Tu<em>  
><em>Aquí No Hay<em>  
><em>No Hay<em>

La atraes hacia tu cuerpo, no puedes esperar. Solo son un par de pasos pero ella no puede evitar tropezar. Piensas que es demasiado malditamente adorable, pero entonces ella se sonroja justo antes de caer en tus brazos. A donde pertenecen. Y sabes que es demasiado tierna y adorable para su propio bien, más de lo que jamás podrás expresar. La amas, no importa cómo ni porque, solo que siempre iras tras ella, ni importa dónde.

_Tú Desconéctame  
>Humanos Como Tu<br>Aquí No Hay_

_Intento Procesar Tu Blanca Piel_  
><em>Esos Enormes Ojos Cuando Me Ven<em>

_No Pienso Preguntar "¿A Dónde Voy?"_  
><em>Mientras En Tus Manos Mi Ubicación<em>

_Espero Cada Noche En Ansiedad_  
><em>Te Busco En Las<em>  
><em>Estrellas De Oscuridad<em>

_De Todos Los Caminos Por Seguir_  
><em>Sabes Yo Te Escojo A Ti<em>

La estrechas, estas tan jodidamente enamorado. No sabes cómo es que tu corazón no explotado en tu pecho. Pero si sabes que harías lo que sea por ella. Tu castaña, tu vida, tu todo, tu Bella.

Haces unos meses parecía imposible esto, se odiaban y ahora no puedes estar si ella. Como esos 2 días que se hicieron eternos, cuando fue a Florida sin ti, a ver a su madre. Y te sentías morir. No resististe demasiado.

No aguantas más, así que tomas su hermoso rostro en forma de corazón con delicadeza, temes romperla si eres demasiado brusco. Te mira enamorada, tu corazón se acelera. Te mira con ese amor incondicional e infinito que tú sientes por ella.

Te enamoras más, no sabes como pero así es.

_Solo Tú Desconéctame  
>Humanos Como Tu<br>Aquí No Hay  
>No Hay<em>

_Tú Desconéctame_  
><em>Humanos Como Tu<em>  
><em>Aquí No Hay<em>

_Piérdeme A Millones_  
><em>De Años Luz<em>  
><em>Años Luz<em>

_Solo Tu Desconéctame_  
><em>Humanos Como Tu<em>  
><em>Aquí No, No Hay<em>

Ella se levanta de puntitas, tú obedeces _gustoso_ su silenciosa orden y la besas.

El éxtasis es increíble e inacabable. Eterno. Nunca es igual, siempre es nuevo, sabes que nunca te cansaras.

Tus manos se deslizan a su cintura y las suyas a tu cabello.

Es estúpidamente hermoso estar enamorado. Y aún más de ella. No pudiste elegir a alguien más, _porque humanos como ella aquí no hay_.

_Tú Desconéctame  
>Humanos Como Tu<br>Aquí No Hay  
>No Hay<em>

_Tú Desconéctame_  
><em>Humanos Como Tu<em>  
><em>Aquí No Hay<em>

_No Hay_  
><em>No Hay…<em>

**GRACIAS POR LEERME!SON LO MEJOR!**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS!**

**GRACIAS A BlissVmpKr POR SER MI BETA!**

**REVIEWWWWW! YO SE QUE QUIEREN :P SOLO UNO, SI?**


End file.
